The Bathhouse
by Schyzotypal X
Summary: Lin's journal on her observations of the new girl Sen, and her relationship with a certain henchman of Yubaba's...


I can't believe it.

The new girl actually managed to make the old bat give her a job! She's seems kinda whiney and dopey but hell, if she can stand Yubaba she must be good for something.

* * *

It's Sen's first day of working and I've managed to learn two things about her. One: she's the worst worker this bathhouse has ever seen. Two: She falls hits her head way to much to be healthy.

At least she tries her best…I suppose.

* * *

I've noticed something weird about Haku, the all powerful dick of the bathhouse. It's weird but whenever anybody sees him and Sen together he's really cold to her, and not even his regular cold, meaner than he is with anyone else, almost as if he's trying to be. Hmmm.

* * *

Sen looks at Haku way to much for any girl.

I mean it's natural for most of the new girls to ask a few questions about him, but after the first week they realize he's a jackass and move on.

Sen on the other hand is constantly asking about him and giving these weird vague explanations for why.

Even weirder Haku looks at her a lot too.

Not as obvious as she but he casts her more than a few long glances.

This could use some further looking into.

* * *

I saw Sen sneak outside for a bit, so naturally, I followed her.

I couldn't see or hear much from where I hid but I did hear Haku and Sen's voices. And this is really strange but….

Haku sounded, almost kind when he was talking to her, comforting either.

Weird.

* * *

Is Haku fucking Sen?!?!?!?!? He better not be or I'll have to do some unspeakable things to him, Yubaba's servant or not!

* * *

I don't think they're fucking, Sen seems to naïve for that. They do act strange around each other though. I'll have to figure out whey.

* * *

Holy crap, what a crazy night.

This River Spirit covered in muck came to the bath house and Sen was ordered to give him a bath.

The River Spirit was so dirty we actually flooded the bathhouse with all the water we used to clean him up!

Eventually he got clean and left, but not without leaving behind a VERY big tip.

I managed to grab a share for Sen and I before Yubaba started shaking everyone down. I'm keeping it underneath my pillow, I could pay for a train ticket with that type of gold.

* * *

OH MY GAWD.

Haku and Sen are like, in love or something.

This weird demon monster thing with lots of money came to the bathhouse and started eating everyone and telling Yubaba he wanted Sen.

When I found her she was in Kamajii's boiler room with Haku, and everything was covered in blood!

Anyway Haku was all dead looking and she started whispering things to him and suddenly it hit me. Sen and Haku liked each other.

Or at least something like that.

But the point is that I had a juicy little soap opera romance thingy going on between them and I had barely even comprehended what was going on.

Dammit. That could have been a great source of entertainment for many a slow night.

But anyway, Sen left to save Haku for some shit he got himself into. Sweet girl.

If I were her I'd have taken the train tickets and gone. But then, I guess I've never been in love.

Sigh.

* * *

The house is in an uproar.

Yubaba and Haku got into a fight over Sen's contract. Apparently Haku wants her free and Yubaba's not letting her go.

Eventually Haku won but Yubaba won't let her get away without a fight, I just know it.

Oh, I hope Sen will be okay.

* * *

Sen's gone.

She left today, after passing Yubaba's test. Haku's still here, but from the looks of it that wont be long.

Sad.

They both get to leave this place and I'm still stuck here, no where to go no one to go to.

And even as I sit dreaming of running the trains run and run over the tracks, their doors shut to people like me.

Why? Why can't I ever get my happy ending?

I wish those two the best, they deserve it, I just wish they would share the secret of how they got out.

God, I'll miss that girl.

* * *

It's weird but today the strangest word popped into my head.

Laylin.

It sounds familiar but I can't exactly place where I heard it from. I like the sound of it though.

It seems…right.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
